The Hells of Living
by N.V.9
Summary: It doesn't matter what life you're living. You could be the richest man in the world or the poorest, and you could still be unhappy. Some people just know how to make the best of things, and some struggle each and every day just to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

It was dark, the night sky made darker by the smog. No more did the streetlights grace the roads. The city stopped putting them in, fixing them up, when they always ended up broken. The roads were in great need of repair, but no one was complaining and no one would come to fix them. The buildings that lined the road were all rundown. Windows were boarded up as jagged glass scattered the cracked sidewalks in some places. The windows that survived, were coverd in bars. Any cars that lined the street were all torn to pieces. Wheels were missing, doors were gone. Hoods were destroyed. Windows were smashed. The interiors no longer held anything within as alley cats made the cars their homes. Garbage was everywhere. More garbage seemed to be on the ground then in the dumpster, as thin growling dogs dug through the mess beside people as they looked for food. Graffiti tagged everywhere and everything, sometimes overlapping in places as the drawings and words demanded to be seen.

But the one thing that stood out were the eyes. Everyone seemed to be watching. Their bodies resting or leaning one way or another, some crouching as they played a game of dice. Others pausing in the middle of talking. It didn't matter what they were doing, just that they had stopped.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke whispered, clutching onto the box in his hands, the only possessions he had, laying within, Itachi holding the suitcases that carried their clothes.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Itachi said, looking just as warily as his brother as he motioned for him to enter the building before him. It had taken a bribe of two hundred dollars to get any taxi cab to come here. Even then, the man had refused to get out of the car, waiting long enough for them to get their belongings out before hightailing it to a safer part of the city.

With a gulp of fear, Sasuke walked carefully through the door. The first impression was the dim light, flickering as it tried to stay on. The wallpaper was faded so badly, Sasuke wasn't sure what color it once was. It peeled in places, showing the wood beneath. Once more graffiti had hit here hard. There was one hallway with a broken sign that said 'o f ce' and along the wall, down that hallway, were mailboxes, long gone and broken, a paper sign saying something about the post office. Looking toward the narrow staircase, Sasuke felt his body shake. They were old, the carpet on it was only threads. Holes were on every other step and the railing was nothing more then a few sticks that seemed to defy the world as they proudly stood alone.

"Itachi, there's a rat." Sasuke whispered, seeing a head peek through one of the holes a few steps up.

"I know." Itachi nodded, moving around Sasuke to head up the stairs first, taking each step carefully. "Follow my footsteps."

Not wanting to, but also not wanting to stay in the sad excuse for a lobby, Sasuke moved after his brother, making sure to only stay one step behind him. It took fifteen minutes to get to the third floor.

"Just go up and down the left side of the stairs," Itachi said when they stopped by their door.

"Is your foot okay?" Sasuke asked his brother, watching as Itachi favored his left leg.

"It's bleeding a little, I'll clean it in here." Itachi answered, pushing the door open and limping inside.

"How long are we going to live here?" Sasuke asked, looking around the room, bare of anything. Like the rest of what he had seen, the place was terrible. The theme having followed into here. The floorboard was filled with stains and holes at every corner. The ceiling light stayed limp in the middle of the room, shadowing the rest of the place off, making it more frightening then it should have been. The kitchen was nothing but a few shelves around a stove, a sink, and a small fridge. He knew if he looked, the bathroom and the two bedrooms would be just as bad. The only thing that wasn't there were the colors of paint and markings, claiming this place like the walls beyond their front door.

"I don't know. Just until we get back on our feet." Itachi finally answered as he sat on one of the suitcases and opened the other. Putting his box on the floor, Sasuke made his way toward Itachi, helping him clean the wound made by the stairs.

"Itachi, why did this happen to us?" Sasuke whispered, when Itachi's leg was wrapped in a bandage.

"Because father fucked up before he died."

**~ o ~**

"Sasuke, where the fuck have you been?!" Itachi demanded as he came in through the front door, the apartment they had moved in four years ago now filled with furniture they had found on the streets.

"Out," a sixteen year old Sasuke smirked as he stood in front of the broken mirror by the window, fixing his eyeshadow. He had to look good for the boyfriend. Naruto loved it when he looked mysterious, and right now he really needed to look mysterious for the bombshell he was about to drop.

"You've been fucking _out_ for the last two weeks! Have you even been to school?!"

"Why should I bother?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to the left and right, making sure nothing was smeared. "It's all fucked up anyway. You only pass if you blow a teacher or spread your legs."

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you wearing!" Itachi demanded finally seeing his clothes. Sasuke wore skin tight black leather pants, gaps down his outer thighs, with knee high boots. The shirt he wore was more of a belly shirt that showed off more skin then hid, and the black jacket he wore over it did little good, ending just above his belly button -showing off the tattoo that Itachi wished his brother had never gotten-, and molding his slim frame, the hood outlined with fake fur. He looked like one of the kids that sold themselves on the corner. Hell if he caught him in a mini skirt again, Itachi would skin his ass. Since that last fiasco, Itachi had yet to see a skirt of any kind on his brother.

"Itachi, you're going to wake the baby." Deidara glared as he came out of the second bedroom, looking exhausted. Itachi sighed softly, his eyes following Deidara making his way toward the kitchen to get dinner ready. He had met his lover two years ago when both had applied at a local mini-mart. Neither one got the job, and some how, both had ended up in bed. Itachi thought it would be a one time thing. That sex would only stay within the blonde's small one room apartment. But somehow it had continued to happen beyond that. Over and over again. It wasn't long before Deidara was pregnant and living with them.

Itachi loved Deidara, yes. Two years together and a baby boy, hell, how could he not? But Itachi was only twenty two. Twenty-two and a baby, a lover, and a fucking brother- when he remembered to come home- to feed and support. Hand to mouth was how they lived. Itachi working two jobs, getting shit pay and then having his money gone before he could see it. Food, bills, rent, fuck, they barely could afford the thirty dollar cellphone he had. Deidara didn't work. They couldn't afford a daycare or babysitter, so Deidara stayed home.

What the fuck Sasuke did, he had no fucking idea. Sasuke was always on the streets now, doing who knew fucking what with his boyfriend, Naruto. A little street thug that ran with a group of people for some big boss a few streets over. Itachi had met the kid twice, and both times were with Sasuke impaled on his cock. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke ended up pregnant. Itachi was only surprised he wasn't already. How he met Naruto, wasn't really a surprise either. Naruto was Deidara's cousin and when Itachi was at work, a year ago, Naruto had arrived and Sasuke had left with him.

The only good thing with having Naruto around were that clothes weren't a problem. How he got them, Itachi didn't want to know. Once a month, he'd come home and find a few bags of new clothes or items for them or the baby.

"Later," Sasuke called as he did a quick check of himself before walking out the door.

"Sasuke, I didn't say you-damnit." Itachi cursed, running a tired hand through his hair as he sat on the torn couch. "How long was he here this time, Dei?"

"Two hours." Deidara said, grabbing some vegetables and a packet of meat. "Naruto came over with him, but he got a call and had to go," meaning Naruto had to do something for Kisame, the local drug dealer, "so Sasuke's been here. And Naruto brought the baby some stuff and you some clothes. He brought us food this time."

"Why?" Itachi asked in surprise, getting up to move toward the kitchen and opening the fridge. It wasn't filled, but there was more in there then had ever been before. Most times the only thing that would grace the fridge were eggs, milk, and a few other basics.

"Sasuke said it was because Naruto forgot my birthday. He even brought a cake." Deidara said as Itachi spotted the small cake at the bottom of the small fridge. It sucked that he couldn't even buy his lover something as simple as a cake. "Oh, Hidan borrowed your tools again." meaning the toolbox Itachi had spent the last four years filling up. Hidan had also put some money into tools as well and just left them in Itachi's toolbox.

"What broke this time?" Itachi said, not really caring. Hidan and his lover, Haku, had been his neighbors for about a year and a half. They were the first two people in the building that Itachi had ever had a conversation with. Haku was also Deidara's companion as both were the same age of twenty-one, and stayed home. Haku couldn't work because he had never been to school and had no experiance in anything other then running on the streets, which was what the majority of the people did in their part of town to stay alive. Itachi new it also didn't help that Haku was pregnant for the fourth time and both of his previous kids were under three. The last two belonged to Hidan, the first one was Haku's previous, much older, lover's kid who ditched town and was on the run. Hidan worked in construction, one of the few people like Itachi that had a legal job. Hidan's job paid well, but with all money, living came first. And three kids with one on the way, was expensive on its own accord.

Itachi knew that Hidan once sold shit to teens and adults on the streets, but had stopped when Haku was pregnant with his first kid. Deciding to set a better example for his kids, Hidan had took a few classes, fixed up some papers, and somehow or other started working construction. He was still trying to get a job for Itachi there too.

"He didn't say. He just said he was taking the tools and that he'd bring them back later." Deidara answered, the sounds of something sizziling echoing in the background.

Nodding, Itachi sat at the table with four mismatched chairs, flicking through the bills that sat in the center. Some could be put off for another two weeks, some needed to be paid in three days and others... "Deidara, didn't you send off the water bill?"

"I didn't have time." Deidara answered with a bite in his voice. "Shisui's been sick."

"Deidara, damnit, we have to pay it before fucking five today!" Itachi snapped, pushing his chair back. With a curse, Itachi grabbed the bill and cash from the bin on the counter, before slamming the door on his way out, hoping he made it in time. Not seconds later, Shisui was heard crying in the empty hallway.

**~ o ~**

Sasuke moved down the sidewalk, knowing everyones eyes were on him. He was hot and he knew it, they knew it. But right now, they weren't really important to him. Finding Naruto was. He had to talk to his lover. Needed to talk to him. He should have told him when he found out a week ago, but he had been afraid. He didn't know what to do.

He wasn't fit to take care of anyone else, let alone a baby. He lived in a rundown apartment with his brother, Deidara, and a baby. Hell, when he wasn't there, he was on the streets with Naruto at his very illegal apartment, or fucking in a back alley or any place that Naruto wanted to get some. Sasuke never told Naruto no. He let Naruto have his body, fearing if he didn't, he'd lose his lover. From day one, sex had been a major thing in their relationship...

He knew _this_ was a possibility, but he thought he was being safe. He took the pills Deidara had given him, but then again, Naruto never wore a condom, he hadn't really believed in using them since Sasuke was a virgin when they got together and Naruto didn't have any STD's, nor had he taken a lover since Sasuke. The pills could only do so much, and right now Sasuke was seeing how little they had actually done.

He loved Naruto so much. He couldn't live without him. He didn't care if he was only sixteen, to him Naruto was the love of his life. One day he wanted to marry the eighteen year old drop out with no future.

He knew Naruto loved him too, he had branded Sasuke's name above his heart. He even got a piercing in Sasuke's favorite color in his left ear, removing all the other piercing that decorated that ear, leaving Sasuke's by itself. My one and only, was what Naruto always said, each time making Sasuke blush in pleasure. He always told Sasuke how much he loved him...

But would that all end with the news he was going to tell him? Would Naruto leave him knowing...

"Baby,"

Sasuke grinned, unable to stop himself, as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against the broader chest of his captor. Feeling lips at the joint of his neck and shoulder, Sasuke reached a hand back to weave through the blonde locks, pulling the other up to kiss him. Within the next beat of his heart, Sasuke found himself sitting on a windowsill in the alleyway, his thighs wrapped around Naruto's waist. He felt the gun tucked into the back of his baggy jeans, but Sasuke didn't care. That gun had saved Naruto's life more then once.

Loving the way the wife beater fit over his lover's muscled body, Sasuke ran his fingers up his chest slowly. "I was looking for you." he whispered, tilting his head to the side when Naruto nipped down his neck, sucking and kissing fading hickies. Sasuke loved being marked. Loved being owned. Loved the thought of having Naruto's own name branded on the lower back. He knew Naruto would love it when he saw it and he wasn't disappointed. It drove his lover wild, and Sasuke couldn't have asked for more.

Since Naruto, he had grown up. He wasn't afraid anymore. With Naruto, he knew he didn't have to worry about anything. The day Naruto had walked into their apartment a year ago, had to have been the best day of Sasuke's life. Leaving with him that day had been the best choice he had ever made. It wasn't long into their relationship before sex followed. Naruto had been his first, and he knew that still turned Naruto on. Knowing no one else had ever taken Sasuke to bed was something Naruto bragged about to his friends, who's lovers came and went while Sasuke stayed. Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto being his only, had made the relationship they had right now possible.

"Had to do a drop for the boss, remember?" Naruto chuckled gruffly, moving back to meet Sasuke's gaze, his hands moving up Sasuke's leather clad thighs, lifting him to grasp his ass. "You look so fucking sexy." Naruto groaned.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, pulling back before he forgot the reason he was out here. "Baby, I need to talk to you." Sasuke gasped as Naruto's hand moved between his thighs.

"Fuck now, talk later." Naruto grinned, unbuckling Sasuke's leather pants.

"It's important." Sasuke said, feeling his resolve falling away with each second in Naruto's arms.

"So's this," Naruto went on, moving Sasuke's jacket down his arms, latching onto the skin through the thin black shirt he wore. "So fucking hot." he said, moving his hands back to Sasuke's pants, pulling them down as best as he could with Sasuke still sitting down.

"Naruto-"

"Baby, this would be a lot more fun if you weren't fighting me." Naruto sighed, when Sasuke pulled his jacket back on, releasing the blonde between his thighs as he buckled up his pants. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Biting his lip, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but Naruto. The moment of truth and he couldn't even say it.

"Tell me." Naruto demanded, turning Sasuke's head to meet his gaze. "Sas-"

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke said softly, feeling panic rise in him when Naruto continued to stare at him with no expression on his face. His body so still he might as well have been a statue. "Naruto?" still Naruto didn't respond, his eyes boring into Sasuke's, his hand still craddling Sasuke's cheek. "Naruto, I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought we were being safe. I was even taking the pills and everything." Sasuke said quickly, trying not to cry, afraid Naruto would turn around and walk out of his life forever.

"You're sure?" Naruto finally said, no emotion in his voice as he looked down at Sasuke's flat stomach.

"I did the test four different times." Sasuke said, remembering how he had been freaking out in Shikamaru's apartment two streets over. Shika's older lover, Kiba, out doing a few deals for Kisame with Naruto. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly, wanting to throw his arms around Naruto, but afraid he'd be pushed away. Naruto had never said anything about having kids. Hell, Sasuke couldn't even remember a time Naruto had held Shisui. He bought the stuff for Shisui simply because Deidara was the only relative that he cared for.

Deidara was Naruto's favorite cousin, so he looked after him. Sasuke could only hope that Naruto loved him enough to get the same priviliage. If Naruto didn't want anything to do with the baby or him after today...

"How far are you?" Naruto asked.

The way he asked it made Sasuke freeze up. Did Naruto want him to get an abortion? Did he want him to kill their baby? Just the thought made Sasuke sick. No matter how bad his life was, he couldn't even imagine killing their baby. It was a part of both of them, and if Sasuke lost Naruto, he wanted a piece of him. It was selfish on his part, but Sasuke wanted a reason for Naruto to remember him. To keep coming back to him.

"Sasuke, how far are you?" Naruto asked again.

"I... I don't know," Sasuke whispered softly. "I started feeling sick two weeks ago."

"Okay." Naruto nodded, moving back away from Sasuke, hands moving through his hair to pull at the back before falling to his side. "Have you gone to a doctor?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke waited on the windowsill to see what Naruto would do. If he left... please don't leave me.

Nodding a few times, Naruto muttered to himself, pacing back and forth. When he came to stand infront of him, Sasuke waited for the next words that would decide their fate. "Alright, I'm gonna find out what doctor Deidara went to. We'll find out how far you are and then go buy whatever shit you need for you and the baby. You can't stay at my apartment because, fuck I don't even want to stay there. And it'll be bad for you and the baby-"

"You're not mad?" Sasuke said, stunned at Naruto's words.

"No," Naruto frowned, kissing him gently and helping him to the floor. "I love you, baby. I'm just kind of out of it right now, but we'll figure things out."

Grinning, Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto, kissing him with everything he was feeling; Excitment, fear, love, shock, wonderment.

"Fuck, baby, we need to cool down some." Naruto panted softly, breaking the kiss. "We need to talk to the doctor first before we have sex-"

"Naruto, we've been having sex this whole time." Sasuke interrupted, feeling Naruto's body respond to his words.

"Damn you." Naruto groaned, making Sasuke laugh, "Let's get you home first, fuck, then ask Deidara."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Something on your mind?" Gaara asked as he sat bare chested in Neji's condo, fixing the powder, that he had gotten from Naruto earlier that day, into smaller bags. Already he had twenty bags, each worth a pretty penny. He figured by the time he separated the rest, he'd have used up all the little bags he had.

"What gave that away?" the twenty three year old snapped, tossing his hair over his shoulder as he glared at Gaara from the kitchen doorway. "Could it be all _that _decorating my kitchen table?"

"Not the first time this has happened." Gaara said boredly. Kisame's shit was good, it always was. Which is why anyone that wanted the best of the best would go to him, but since Kisame couldn't be seen in person, he had his delivery boys and his sellers do his work for him. Gaara fell in the latter catagory.

He had only been eighteen, two years ago, and bored of living his life. All the money at his fingertips, lovers for miles on end, cars that had yet to hit the shelves, everything he wanted. But there was no excitment in his life. No rush or spiking of his blood. Hell even drinking had done little to get him pumped.

It was by chance that he had run into an old friend, and through that old friend, he had met one of Kisame's dealers. He had befriended the guy and hung out a few times with him. The rush he got at being caught any second had spiked on the first time he had seen the other do a trade off. Next thing he knew he told the guy to tell Kisame he'd get him more clients. The rest was history. Kisame sent the stuff out, Gaara got the stuff and sold it to the rich. Lately though he had begun to get bored. This wasn't as exciting as when it first started. It had lost its appeal in the last few months. It was becoming routine, just like his latest lover.

"Gaara-"  
"Neji, you knew what I was doing when we met. Hell, I sold it to your uncle in front of your ass."

"Then you got my youngest cousin stuck on this shit." Neji snapped back.

"No, you got her on this shit. You wanted to see what someone looked like on their first trip, as I remembered." Gaara reminded him, reaching for another bag. Two years of doing this made him quick with his hands, in another few minutes he'd be ready to hit the road. Earning a glare from Neji, Gaara sighed and looked up. "What now? I know this isn't really a problem since you seem to enjoy holding this over everyone."

"Is it too much to ask to have my boyfriend to myself?" Neji asked, moving into the kitchen, his hips moving seductively from side from side. Pushing Gaara's chair back, he straddled the younger man. "You never fuck me anymore. I'm beginning to think you have more fun from this then from me."

"I need to get this out by tonight, Neji." Gaara said as Neji kissed his neck. "Kisame will have my ass if I don't have the money for him tomorrow." even that threat to his life did little to make his blood pump.

"Hmmm, just a little break." Neji whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Neji..." Gaara groaned as Neji stood quickly and shimmied out of his own slacks. Bare from the bottom, the long haired raven, climbed back into Gaara's lap again and unbuckled his jeans.

"One." Neji started, pulling out Gaara's cock. "Little." he smirked, squeezing gently. "Fuck." he finished as he kissed Gaara on the lips.

Without a word, Gaara pulled tightly on Neji's hair, making the other whimper in pain. With a smirk on his face, he forced Neji up and turned him around. "Just one." He said as he stood behind his shivering boyfriend.

"Gar-ah!" Neji screamed in pleasure, grabbing to the side of the table as Gaara pounded into him ruthlessly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he screamed in pleasure. "Oh god, yes!"

**~ o ~**

Fifteen minutes later, fresh from a shower, Gaara stuffed the little baggies into his computer bag, a phone pressed against his ear. When the last one was put into place, he grabbed the fake covering and put it over before placing his lap top within.

"I don't get the full amount, you don't get the bag." he said into the phone. "Now I'll be at Club Toad, you want it, you bring the money... I don't give a shit Fuka, fuck your stepdad or something, I'm sure you can get the money." hanging up on her, he put the phone in his pocket. He had already made the calls, spreading the word that he'd be out. By the time he got to the club, more then half of his clients would be there and toward the end of the night, all of the bags would be gone. "Neji, you ready?" he called toward the other.

"I don't want to go." Neji said as he turned on the tv.  
"What the fuck is wrong now?" Gaara asked when the other refused to look at him. God why the fuck was he with Neji anyway? Lately all Neji did was be a little bitch about everything. Maybe it was time to go, Gaara thought, three months was a bit longer then he was used to, to be in a relationship. Sure Neji was a great fuck, and the cruelity he held within him always made Gaara hot when he saw him at work, but Neji was pushing his buttons. He was too emotional, too damn jealous, too much for Gaara to even want to handle. A great fuck was not enough to keep Neji around.

"Nothing." Neji said calmly as he flipped through channels, not even staying on one long enough to see what was on.

"Whatever, I'm out." there was no way he was going to try and figure out Neji's problems. Hell, trying to figure Neji's moods was a pain in the ass. "Don't wait up."

If Neji said anything in reply, he didn't hear. And if he did, it didn't register. Moving to the elevator, he was surprised when it opened just as he pressed the button.

"Oh, Gaara." Hanabi grinned, her finger moving up to twirl in her hair, the short tight dress she wore doing little to hide her body, her heels making her as tall as Gaara's shoulders. Even at fifteen she was beautiful, more so then her older sister and Neji. Gaara would be lying if he hadn't thought about her in bed, about her wrapping her lean legs around him as he fucked her. She was probably still a virgin too... That thought made him smirk, virgins were always nice. Always uncertain and tight, willing to do whatever to please their partner. They were willing to try more, pretending to be as experianced as him, or so he had come to see from his past lovers. Would Hanabi be the same? "I was just coming to see you." she purred, posing her body for him.

"How much?" Gaara asked, stepping in beside her and pushing the elevator for the ground floor, watching the way she moved her body, running her fingertips over the swell of her breast. A few more years and he bet they'd swell like Hinata's. Even now they were a good handful.

"I don't have money on me-" Hanabi started.

"Then you're wasting my time."

"But I can give you something else." she grinned, moving closer to him, her hands resting on his chest. Looking at him from beneath her lashes, she went on, "Anything at all."

With a chuckle, Gaara ran his hand down Hanabi's back, cupping her firm ass. No underwear. A quick fuck in the elevator. A virgin to be deflowered. Unlike Fuka, Hanabi was most defintely worth a free bag.

If he went through with this, he'd be betraying Neji. Who was he kidding, he was as faitful to Neji as a dog in heat. He knew Neji had his suspecions, but wasn't voicing them. Why that was, Gaara didn't care. Pushing Hanabi against the elevator wall, he pressed the button to stop their descent. "I'm sure I can spare a bag." he grinned as she jumped up to wrap her thighs around his waist.

Giggling, Hanabi released her hold on Gaara's shoulder as she pulled the skimpy top of her dress away from her breast.

Without farther encouraging, Gaara played with his new little whore. As he fucked her, he relished in her screaming moans, the way she cried out his name, the way she held him. The clumsy way she tried to move against him. He enjoyed the cry of pain when he moved rougher against her, fucking her with all the force he used on Neji.

**~ o ~**

"Kiba?" Shikamaru called for his lover as he got out of the shower. He could of swarn he heard his boyfriend in the other room. Shaking his head, he wrapped the towel around his slim waist and moved out of the faded blue bathroom. "Kiba, are you here?" he called out again.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but your ass isn't getting fucked by me." Ino said as she came into his bedroom. Her short purple shorts barley passing her ass as the tight white shirt showed her perky breast, as he knew she wanted it too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked boredly as he used another towel to dry his hair.

"Checking out your sexy ass." Ino grinned, dumping her skinny ass on the bed, her eyes never leaving his form. "Come on, show mama what you got."

"As if you haven't seen me naked." Before he got with Kiba, he and Ino had been fuck buddies for a time. They had known each other since both had been thirteen, five years ago. Both had been under the same employment working the same corner. They figured if they were fucking other people for money, they should practice on each other to make more money. They had done some kinky shit and all of it had paid off. Well, Shikamaru thought so, after all that was how he got Kiba six months ago. He had known Kiba for a while, his name alone was whispered on the streets in awe. The day he had seen Kiba walking down the street with his arm around two other people, Shikamaru vowed he was going to get the man for himself. Kiba had more money then most people on their street had. Hell anyone that worked for Kisame had more money then everyone else around them. Shikamaru was selfish enough to want that money. To want to be out of the cold when it rained. He wanted to have a roof over his head and new clothes. He wanted more and Kiba had become his answer.

So within the next week he made it his goal to make Kiba his. He had went to a club that Kiba always went to every Saturday, and there he had given Kiba a taste of what he could do. Needless to say, Kiba had taken him home and Shikamaru had become accustomed to his better life, to having what he wanted in their pretty, clean condo.

He wasn't sure if he loved his lover, but he felt something for him and for the things he got from him. Maybe someday he'd know if he was in love with him, but right now, it was too early to even tell. Being left on the side of the road by his mom at the age of eight, Shikamaru was very relunctant to go back to whoring himself out, very relunctant to allow Kiba to slip through his fingers. So maybe someday he'd come to love him, but right now Shikamaru was letting the greed of the finer things rule him. If Kiba loved him, he didn't know. His lover never said but Shikamaru planned to make that happen. If he had to have Kiba's kid to do so, he would. He'd go through great lengths to keep his lover.

The only time he grew worried now, was when Kiba started looking at other people. When that happened, all he had to do was reveal one little kinky secret in bed to keep Kiba to himself.

Not only that, but once in a while he'd bring Ino and both would have at Kiba, keeping his lover up all night. For that, Kiba had taken Ino from their former pimp, and set her up with Kisame. Through his boss, Ino had met higher paying clients. With her looks and talents, she was making big bucks and even had her own spacious condo ten minutes away from here. Ino's was a lot nicer and in a better neighborhood. Kiba could afford one there too if he wanted, but the rent was cheaper here and no one asked questions around this neighborhood.

"Did you take care of the chick moving in on your clients?" He asked Ino as he moved to the closet, dropping his towel on the way.

"Hello, it's me you're talking to." Ino reminded him as she rolled onto her stomach and opened the drawer to the side of the bed. "What did you do? Rob a condom factory?"  
"Kiba likes sex." Shikamaru grinned over his shoulder.

"So do I." Ino said as she pulled a packet free from the box, waving it tauntingly.

"Aren't you with that chubby guy?" Shikamaru asked her, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"Choji? I don't know. I'm not sure what we're doing." Ino shrugged, tossing the foil packet back and closing the drawer. "I mean, he's not like other guys. He's really sweet and he's not an ass."

"But?"

"But he's from the otherside of the train tracks." Ino shrugged her shoulders. "We have very little in common too. Like he loves everything I don't. Sure they say opposites attract, but I don't think we would ever work."

"Why not?"

Because he's not you, she wanted to say, "Because we just wouldn't. I'm too wild for him."

Shikamaru chuckled as he fell onto the bed beside her. "Choji-"

"There's not much there. I mean he'd probably have a heart attack when he realizes that I'm not actually a home decor lady, and that I have men and women in my bed every other night. We haven't even had sex and he probably thinks I'm a virgin. And to be honest, I'm not going to change for him. I get paid to fuck, suck, and finger. I like having my freedom and knowing that I have the mayor, the senator, and the chief of police all dying to have a taste of my pussy."

"When did you get the chief on your list? Isn't she married?" Shikamaru said in surprise. Leave it to Ino to have all the high paying clients that could get her, and Kisame, the leeway they wanted.

"She likes to take a walk on the wild side." Ino shrugged.  
"How's she in bed?"

"She's pretty wild." Ino said in surprise, thinking of the strick to-the-book chief. "She likes to pretend she's the big bad cop and I'm the innocent school girl. She straps a dildo between her thighs and fucks me like an animal. Sometimes she's a sheriff from the cowboy era and she likes me to ride her like a pony."

With a spurt of laughter, Shikamaru looked at Ino in disblief.

"It's true." Ino insisted with a grin. "I think she wants to be a man because she always straps her breast down and she likes watching mines jiggle. When she gets there, I can't have clothes on and if I do, I have to make sure my breast can be seen through the shirt and my skirts barely covers my pussy. Oh did I tell you, I got a trim?" she asked, moving to kneel on the bed and unbuttoned her shorts. "I'm not sure what it's called, but the pubes are mostly all gone save for ones around the lips of my pussy. What do you think?"

"You look like a thirteen year old girl." Shikamaru said honestly, wondering if Kiba would like it if he did something like this.

"I know, I have a client that's into little girls, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I haven't tried it out on him, but I'll see what he says tomorrow." She grinned, leaving her shorts around her knees as she carassed herself. "The skin is so smooth, feel." without giving him time to reply, she grabbed his hand. "Isn't it?"

"That is pretty smooth. Who did this?" Shikamaru said in surprise, rubbing his finger over the hairless skin.

"One of my client's wife. I got it for a discount, and paid only fifteen dollars. This normally cost seventy-five bucks." Ino grinned

"How? I'm surprised she didn't try to kill you for sleeping with her husband." Shikamaru answered, pulling his hand back, watching as Ino moved to lay beside him, kicking her shorts off completely, her hands still rubbing her mound. Shikamaru watched as her hands moved to cup herself, slowly slidding down to craddle her area, her thumbs rubbing her nub. At the angle he was sitting, with her legs slightly bent and spread farther apart, he noticed that she was getting wet.

"That's the funniest part." Ino moaned, a grin playing over her lips. With one finger, she slid between the lips of her cunt, spreading the skin farther to show him what she was doing. "She doesn't know I'm fucking her husband."

"Then how did you get the discount?"

"I may have seduced her." Ino whimpered, a finger disappearing between her folds, pressing into her waiting hole. Feeling himself harden, Shikamaru grabbed one of her thighs and moved it farther until he sat between her legs, her ankles resting to either side of his bent legs. "I played with her pretty little head. I, ahhhh-hnnn, touched her, a little carass on her arm, her hand, a few teasing words. By the time my session was done, she was putty in my hand. She was embarrased, standing between my legs as I sat up. She didn't move, just watched my cunt like it was liquid candy-y-ah."

"I can see why." Shikamaru nodded, palming himself. He could solve his problem and Ino's as well, but he wouldn't. If Kiba found out he fucked Ino without him there, Shikamaru was more then sure Kiba would take it as a sign to fuck elsewhere. Kiba didn't share unless he profited too. Him fucking Ino would do nothing for his possessive lover. "What did you do?"

"I moved toward her, and she didn't move as I gently kissed her. Oh, that feels so good. She even moaned when I cupped her breast and squeezed. Her's weren't as big as mine but they worked. I stuck my hand down her uniform and started showing her what a woman could do to another woman-nnnn."

"Go on," Shikamaru panted, shoving his sweats out of the way to grab himself. Ino's fingers began to move faster, her hips lifting off the bed to meet her hand greedily.

"I got off the table and put her in my place. I pulled her slacks out of the way," she started breathlessly. "and moved between her thighs. I pushed her shirt up and took her breast into my mouth. She started moving against me, rubbing her pussy against mine, she was wet, really wet." Ino moaned, closing her eyes as she arched off the bed. "She was getting me wet too. Her thighs wrapped around my waist and I ran my finger, oh god yes, passed her hole and moved to her ass." with a smirk on her face, Ino pulled her fingers out of herself and ran them teasingly to her ass, her eyes watching Shikamaru. "I stuck one in like this." she deminstrated, tensing up at the bit of pain, liking it none the less. "She cried out but I just kept pleasuring her and she let me go on. I stuck another finger in there and then another." she panted, "She was crying my name by then. Moving against my finger and begging for more." With a few more thrust, she cried out softly. Seconds later, Shikamaru stilled his hand on his cock, aching to cum but unable to make himself continue on. "I gave her my number and she said she'd call." Lifting her head, Ino looked into Shikamaru's dark lust filled gaze. "If I keep this up, I bet I'd also get their children." she finished, watching Shikamaru's eyes unable to look away from her. She loved when he looked at her like that. Loved knowing he wanted her. Would he take her now?

"Let's clean up before Kiba gets here." Shikamaru said suddenly. "I'm not taking chances."

"He's not going to kick you out for messing around." Ino told him, sitting up and licking her fingers, keeping Shikamaru's eyes on her, the way she wanted him too, even as her annoyance spiked at the mention of Kiba. She hated Kiba. Sure he had a hand in giving her this life, but she would give it all back to have Shikamaru back in her life.

"Ino, you've met him. He likes me here because I do things that no one else has done before. I'm exciting to him and because of that, he wants no one else to have me." Shikamaru said. "So clean up, I'm not fucking this up."

"If he does leave you, you can always go with me. I have enough money for you and me not to whore around. We can even go somewhere else, do honest jobs, or go back to what you did before. I can introduce you to people." Ino told him quickly. Shikamaru was all she had. Shikamaru was her first friend and she didn't want to lose him. She wanted him back in her life. Back with her, back the way they were. Now she couldn't even have sex with him unless Kiba gave the order as he watched them, or as he fucked Shikamaru or her in the process. Half the time she didn't even see Shikamaru beyond that. "You're not completely alone."

"I don't want to sell my body anymore. I'm done with that part of my life." Shikamaru argued.

"Shikamaru, honey, you're bascially selling yourself to Kiba to keep a roof over your head." Ino said honestly. "Is that what you want to do? Just doing whatever Kiba want's you too?"

"I... with Kiba I know what to expect. I like my life the way it is. I know what to do to please him and I know that I'm going to have a bed to sleep in. Ino I don't like uncertainty. I like knowing what I'm getting out of things. This is the safest, easiest way."

"You're shacking up with a drug dealer and once-in-a-while user." Ino told him. "That's dangerous. Shikamaru, with the money I saved up, and with the amount we can get from you selling what Kiba gave you and what you can take-"

"Look, Ino, I don't know what you're getting at here but I'm not going back to the streets or running. Because you know as well as I, that if we did do what you said, Kisame would kill us. You don't run from him. Not when you're making his money or using his clients as your own. Then Kiba would probably find a way to kill us again. He'd torture is until we beg."

"Fine, then we'll leave without their things. Just you and me. We'll sell ourselves on the streets until we get to where we're at now. After that-"

"After that, you get old. You get wrinkles and the clients stop coming." Shikmaru huffed.

"And what about Kiba? Wouldn't he walk out too? Hello, you only have so many secret moves, Shikamaru, and you can't stay young forever." Ino glared at him, wanting him to see reason. She knew they could be happy together if he gave her a chance. But Shikamaru didn't see that. He didn't like the unknown. Didn't want to go back to being nothing anymore. He wanted more. She knew the way Shikamaru was going, he'd be able to keep Kiba for many, many years go come. Shikamaru knew it too. And if something happened to Kiba, he'd just move to another of Kiba's ranks (the only one higher would be Kisame, but the man was tightly tied to a wife and his own mistress). Kiba liked to brag and many people had heard him.

"I have enough to keep me set for a while to come." he snapped.

"And what about after that? What happens then? Is Kiba going to be in love with you? Be so awed by the way you fuck that he's going to devote his life to you?" When he did nothing to counter her argument, she gaped at him. Shikamaru honestly thought he could get Kiba to fall in love with him. At that, she felt a wave of pain rush through her. Did Shikamaru love Kiba? "Shika, Kiba is dangerous. He could kill you in his drugged up state. He's like a dicator, making you do and wear what he wants. I very rarely get to see you. What if he hurts you? What if he's off chasing other tail? Don't you ever get tired of getting fucked? Don't you want to remember what it's like to take your lover? Or is getting fucked all you're good at now?" she glared, wanting to cry. She had seen Shikamaru in bed with Kiba, had joined them even, and she had seen the look of ecstacy that passed her best friend's face. He never looked like that when he was taking her. Only if Kiba took him as Shikamaru took her, did he come close. She knew his answer to her questions even as she asked them, but she wanted to be wrong.

"Ino, I don't want to fight with you." Shikamaru glared at her. "Right now Kiba is with me. I plan to keep him with me doing everything I have to, to make sure he stays with me. I'm playing for keeps with him. And if I can get him to love me in the future, I'll be overjoyed. If I have to have his kid, I will do it. I'm not giving him up."

"Is this really what you want? Doing things to keep this life?" Ino asked, hurt that he'd even think of having children with Kiba. She knew that if that were to happen, Kiba would never let Shikamaru go. To Kiba, family was everything. Blood family even more so. He protected his own blood through any means necessary.

"He's mine." Shikamaru said firmly, without pause. Before Ino could respond her phone rang.

Turning away from Shikamaru she answered her phone and after a few forced seductive giggles, she hung up. "Look, I gotta go. Just, just think about my offer. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Shikamaru said, ignoring her hand on his shoulder.

"Just know I'm there for you then." Ino said after a hesitation. Kissing his cheek, she finished pulling on her clothes and walked out, wishing Shikamaru would run after her and tell her to stop. To tell her that they didn't have to fuck for money, that they'd find legit jobs and get married and start a family, or just to run away together. But right now, she just wanted Shikamaru to run after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Nah, man," Hidan said as he held the phone between his head and his shoulder, his hands busy fixing Sumaru's diaper in place as Inari scribbled on a notebook at his feet, drawings what only a three year old would understand. Even if Inari wasn't his kid, Hidan would still kick anyones ass the tried to hurt him. He had raised the little boy since day one, and no one, not even his real old man, was taking Inari away. "Yeah, I got work and shit," he went on as Sumaru, his sixth month old, kicked his legs, looking ready to start crying. In four more months he'd be doing this twice as much. He wasn't sure if it was something to look forward to. He had just potty trained Shin, his own first son with Haku, and the relief he felt at buying less diapers felt great. Now in a few more months, more of his money was going to go to his new kid, and all the savings, which wasn't alot, was going to be gone. "It's not like that. Fuck, I know." he answered as the diaper latched into place, the clothing moving quickly into place. "Look, can you do it or not?"

At that moment, Sumaru's face scrunched up and a wail escaped his little body. Quickly putting him against his shoulder, Hidan patted his back as he rocked him, wondering where the hell Haku was.

"I didn't catch that," Hidan said loudly into the phone, holding it closer to his ear in an attempt to hear over Sumaru. With one hand, on Sumaru's back, holding the struggling baby against his shoulder, he moved around Inari and headed toward the bedroom he had seen Haku disappear into twenty minutes ago. "Look, my kids are sick, I need the money. Just give me an answer," he went on, handing Haku the baby before Haku could even get off the bed that Shin was sleeping on, his face red with the fever he had been fighting. "No, I know these are rough times. Old man, these are your grandkids! What the fuck do you want me to do!" he shouted, moving out of the room as Shin woke with a start, crying right along side Sumaru. "I'm not asking for your fucking lifetime savings. I'm asking for some cash to take my boys to the fucking doctor and to buy some meds! My fucking insurance isn't going to do much to pay for the bill!" with a curse, Hidan refrained from throwing the phone at the wall as the line went ded.

With a growl, he turned toward his crying children, Haku pacing the room with Sumaru in his arms, hushing him. On the bed, Shin continued to cry out to Haku, demanding to be picked up and carried too. Why couldn't his old man just... Shaking his head, Hidan actually looked as his lover.

Haku looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, his hair tangled in a messy bun. His clothes looked like they needed to be washed, and his lover simply looked ready to collapse. The pregnancy wasn't doing much to aid Haku, keeping his wife sick in the mornings and tired at night. Haku constantly had back pain, and the baby seemed to thrive on finding new positions that would cause it's mommy the most pain.

"Babe, why don't you go lay down in the other room?" Hidan suggested, kissing Haku's clammy forehead.

"But the kids-"

"I got them. I got the day off anyway so I don't have much else to do." Hidan said, which was a lie. He had to fix the bathroom sink and unclog the tub. Whatever the hell Inari stuck in there wasn't going down. Not only that, but he had a window, the ceiling fan, a light switch, and the damn fridge to fix. Asking the landlord to fix this shit was not going to happen. Just look at the rest of the building. Not to mention his car was acting up again. If that piece of shit went down, he was fucked. The car was the only way he could make it to work. The bus was out of question since that was like a death trap waiting to happen. And no taxi would ever come out here. The last one that came was two years ago. The poor fucker never made it out and the taxi car was completely torn to pieces.

"If you're sure." Haku said, looking hesitant as Shin continued to scream for him, crawling toward them on the bed with one hand reaching out.

"Go, babe." Hidan ordered, kissing Haku again and pushing his lover toward the second room. When the door closed behind Haku, Hidan turned to Shin. Picking him up he moved him back toward the spot he started out in and covered him with a very thin blanket. Giving him his binki, he turned to put Sumaru in his own crib. "Inari bringing me the baby's juice bottle," he called out, referring to the cheap medicine he had picked up at the Corner-Mart.

"'Kay, daddy." Inari answered, his little footsteps moving quickly to the kitchen. After a bit of noise, the little boy ran into the room, the children's medicine clutched preciously to his chest. Handing it to Hidan, Inari stood by his side ad he watched his daddy pour some into a bottle and mix it with water, turning it red. With another shake of his hand, his daddy placed the nipple at Sumaru's lips, cutting the baby's cry off only for a few short seconds. "Daddy, Shin cry 'gain." Inari said, tugging on Hidan's pants to get his attention. His finger pointing toward his other brother crying at the edge of the bed.

"I know, kid." Hidan sighed, turning toward Shin, catching him just before he fell off the bed. "Okay little guy. You have to stop crying. I know you're sick but daddy is getting frustrated here. I have things to do and mommy isn't feeling good." in answer, Shin scrunched up his face and puked all over Hidan.

"Fucking shit!" Hidan cursed.

**~ o ~**

"Yo, cousin," Naruto called out as he walked in behind Sasuke, closing the door behind him. The apartment looked as it always did, like shit. It wasn't messy, far from it, but the place just looked like it was designed from a dump. The smell of meat filled the air, along with dirty diapers. Looking toward the garbage bag by the door, Naruto could only assume what that was mostly filled with. Just that was enough to turn him off sex, which was saying something because sex with Sasuke was not something he could turn down all that often.

"Hey," Deidara said as he rocked Shisui in his arms, the baby only whimpering every now and then but for the most part he was fast asleep. "What are you guys doing back so soon?" Deidara asked, moving toward the stove, flicking a switch to get it started once more. With a rumble, the stove turned on and slowly started to heat up.

"Should you be cooking with the baby there?" Sasuke asked, moving toward the kitchen. "What if you burn him?"

"I can't put him down, he just starts crying again." Deidara sighed, running a tired hand down his face. "I need to make dinner before Itachi goes to bed. He has to wake up at four in the morning."

"Where is Itachi?" Naruto asked, flopping down onto the couch, his eyes watching Sasuke as his little lover reached for Shisui, calmly taking him into his arms and rocking him. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke looked natural rocking the baby, holding him against his chest to keep him from crying. Naruto had never held a baby, had never really been left in the same room with a baby. He had no idea how to take care of one or what to do with one. The most he could do was send one of the girls to go buy some shit for Shisui. Hell he wasn't even sure what the baby owned that was supposedly bought by him.

What the fuck was he going to do when his own kid came?

"Went to pay a bill." Deidara said turning his attention completely to the stove. "Not sure when he'll be back."

"Hmm," Naruto said with lack of better things to say, sitting up a bit when Sasuke moved toward him to sit on his lap, Shisui still fast asleep in his arms. Wrapping his own arms around Sasuke's lean waist, Naruto rested his hand flat on Sasuke's toned stomach. Putting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder he looked down at his cousin's baby. Would this be them in a few months? Sitting like this in their own place, watching their own baby sleep? Sasuke seemed to like the idea, the little smile on his face as he looked at Shisui seemed to answer Naruto's unasked question. "Why is he all red?"

"He's sick." Sasuke answered running a soothing finger over Shisui's brow. "He caught a little cold."

"He's better then a few days ago," Deidara said, mixing veggies with the meat. "You missed most of his crying, runny diapers, and puking on everything."

"That's just nasty." Naruto grimnced as he looked toward the garbage bag sitting near the front door. "What the fuck happened to him?"

"The weather changes. Going from cold to hot then hot to cold, the doctor says it was bound to happen to a few babies and elderly." Deidara answered, looking toward Naruto with a lift of his brow. "Why the interest in my son?"

Shrugging, Naruto leaned back, leaving his arms around Sasuke. "Can't I be curious about my cousin?"

"You don't care for babies or what they do." Deidara answered. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you hate babies. But here you are, sitting like nothings wrong with Shisui almost in your lap."

"Well... I gotta get used to babies now." Naruto shrugged again, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Naruto watched as Sasuke's skin turned a pale pink. "What doctor did you go to for Shisui?"

"What...doctor? Why are you asking?" Deidara demanded looking from one to the other, his eyes widening in shock. "Sasuke.. are you... you're having a baby?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, pleased with confirming it to someone other then Naruto. God, he was having a baby. Someone made of him and Naruto who would love them and they would love. He wondered if this happy shock would wear off or not. He hoped not. He loved the way this felt. Loved the way the beautiful feeling inside of him seemed to expand the more he thought of it. "I'm not sure how far along I am."

"Holy fuck..." Deidara gaped, unable to say much. "Did you tell Itachi?"

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Naruto asked lazily. "It's none of his damn business."

"Sasuke pregnant is his business, Naruto." Deidara stressed. "Itachi's going to be pissed."

"So what? Not like I give a shit either way what he thinks. Whatever he says isn't changing things." he answered. He was more then certain that Itachi hated him. Not like he gave a shit if he won points with the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke's sixteen! He isn't ready to be a mom!" Deidara snapped.

"Neither were you and look at you now." Naruto shot back, "Listen cousin, I'm not here to fight with you. I figure you'd be happy for us."

"Do you even know what you're getting into?" Deidara asked, watching as Sasuke hushed Shisui to keep the child from waking up. Why Sasuke had yet to say anything made Deidara wonder if Sasuke was as okay with this as Naruto seemed to be. "The time a baby takes up? The sacerfices you make? Naruto, a baby is a drastic step. They need constant attention. Your life is pretty much over when they're born. How are you going to work a baby into your life? You can't just keep going as you are."

"What's your point?" Naruto bit out, glaring at Deidara for all that he was worth. "You think I won't make a fit father? That I'll fuck up my kid's life?"

"Because every kid wants their dad to transport drugs!" Deidara shouted. "Every kids wants to wonder if their dad is going to jail today or tomorrow, or if they're going to have to visit them in the morgue! The life you're living isn't even fit enough for Sasuke!"

"Why the fuck are you jumping down my throat!" Naruto yelled, waking Shisui with a start. Without even looking at them, Naruto moved Sasuke off his lap as he stood, ignoring the baby crying in Sasuke's arms. "You're my fucking cousin! You're supposed to support me!"

"I love you, Naruto, but the life you live isn't safe. I don't want a baby to grow up..."

"With me in it, is that it?" Naruto asked when Deidara went quiet. "So I'm good enough to bring shit here, my money is good enough to buy things for you, but I'm not good enough to be in my own kid's life. To buy shit for him?"

"Look, you're both blowing this out of-" Sasuke started, speaking over the two as both blondes glared at one another.

"No, I don't think I am." Deidara said. "You want your money back, then take it!" Deidara shouted grabbing the pan from the stove and throwing it at Naruto's feet. "Take all of it!"

"Fuck you, Dei," Naruto answered, his fist clenching hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "Just fuck you." without a backward glance, Naruto stomped out of the room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle a picture off the wall.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking at Deidara. "Why Deidara?"

"I'm only looking out for you." Deidara said turning away. "Sasuke-"

"No matter if you agree or not, Naruto is staying in my life. Just because your life is falling to shit with Itachi doesn't mean mine with Naruto is going to be the same. I love him and one day we're going to get married and our baby isn't going to regret him as a father."

"Sasuke, Naruto is my cousin. I love him enough to save him and you. You two aren't ready for kids. Naruto doesn't understand. His life revolves around Kisame's world. Naruto doesn't even know a life outside of crime. I know I gave you those pills. I know I was supporting you in your relationship to Naruto, but I never thought you would get pregnant. And if you did, I didn't think you'd keep it." Deidara said. "I think it's best if you get rid of it-"

"No!" Sasuke said, placing Shisui on the couch as he cried. "No, it's our baby!"

"And what are you going to do when Naruto starts looking under other skirts because you're too busy taking care of _your _baby?" Deidara asked, the stress of his life adding to his words.

**A/N: I hate taking forever to jump into things. Therefore this is moving along nicely for me. **


End file.
